That Girl
by marlitasshi
Summary: [CHAPTER 1 IS UPDATED] Mengembalikan ingatanmu, mencintaimu dengan sosokku, membuatmu memaafkanku, tak akan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan — HanHun/ChanHun Sehun Luhan Chanyeol EXO RnR?


**Adakah yang masih inget sama prolog ff ini? Gak ada ya? Yaudah deh baca aja hahaha**

.

.

**-Chapter 1 (Blurry)-**

**.**

**.**

"_HYUUUUUNG! ANDWAE! KKAJIMA! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!"_

_Peti mati itu sudah mencapai dasar tanah. Semua pelayat menaburkan bunga dengan wajah sedih dan pilu yang terlihat begitu kentara. Isak tangis membuat suasana begitu mencekam. Tak ada satu orang pun yang rela dengan kepergiannya. Namun apa daya—tak ada satu makhluk pun yang mampu menghindar dari kehendak Tuhan. Tak ada yang tahu kapan kematian akan datang menjemput. Rintik hujan pun perlahan turun membasahi pemakaman seolah ikut berduka._

"_Hyung~ Huks.. Jangan ting—galkan aku—" anak laki-laki itu masih berlutut. Tangannya mencengkram tanah pekuburan dengan erat. Seorang pria paruh baya yang kini membungkuk di sampingnya hanya bisa mencengkram bahu rapuh itu dengan kuat._

"_Sehunnie, relakan dia Nak." Ia berusaha tegar meskipun dadanya terasa tercabik ribuan pisau. Sementara seorang wanita di seberangnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri._

"_Eomma!/Yeobo!" teriak anak laki-laki dan pria awal 50 tahun itu bersamaan. Mata mereka terlihat cemas saat beberapa orang kini mengangkat wanita itu ke tempat yang lebih terbuka. Namun Sehun tak mampu berdiri. Kakinya lemas dan mati rasa. Bahkan rasa sakit akibat benturan keras 2 hari lalu pun tak bisa ia rasakan sama sekali. Seolah tak ada tulang yang menopangnya. Ia masih terduduk di samping liang lahat Hyung-nya dengan tatapan nanar. Sementara ayahnya lebih memilih berada di samping Sehun_

"_Appa—kenapa Tuhan mengambil Hyung dariku? Wae?!" ia menatap peti mati di bawah sana yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai tertimbun tanah. Lengan ayahnya melingkar di pundaknya yang bergetar. Ia tak tega melihat anak bungsunya begitu kehilangan sosok sang kakak._

"_Karena Tuhan begitu mencintai Hyung-mu." Bisiknya pelan tepat di samping telinga Sehun. Anak laki-laki itu menatap ayahnya yang tengah berusaha merelakan semuanya—merelakan kepergian anak sulungnya. Sehun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada peti mati yang sudah menghilang di bawah timbunan tanah. Ia terlihat panik dengan mata melotot tak percaya._

"_H—HYUNG!" ia kembali tak rela. Ia meraung dan meronta namun beberapa orang di sekitarnya berhasil menariknya mundur—membawanya ke barisan paling belakang para pelayat dan menenangkannya._

"_HYUUUUNG JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!"_

_._

_._

_BRAK!_

_Benturan keras itu terdengar memekakkan telinga. Yang ia tahu semuanya tiba-tiba berubah gelap dan rasa sakit itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya._

_._

_._

_Sosok itu menatapnya iba dari kejauhan. Sehun tak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa orang itu. Kakinya perlahan mendekat dan bibirnya tampak bergerak membisikkan sesuatu._

"_Aku akan melindungimu."_

.

.

Matanya terbuka dengan cepat. Keringat dingin mengalir deras di pelipis dan dahinya. Nafasnya terengah. Mimpi itu lagi. Mimpi yang sama setelah 2 tahun kenangan buruk itu berlalu. Sehun merubah posisinya. Ia beringsut duduk kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang. Kepalanya benar-benar terasa pening dan membuatnya harus memijat dahinya perlahan. Mata hazelnya melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 lewat 10 menit. Itu artinya ia harus segera beranjak dari ranjangnya dan bergegas ke sekolah. Tangan pucatnya bergerak untuk mengucek matanya yang masih terasa berat kemudian ia kembali termenung.

Selalu saja. Mimpi itu terasa seperti teror yang tak bisa ia hindari. Semuanya terjadi pada alam bawah sadarnya. Sehun tak bisa mengontrol mimpinya. Ia bukan Tuhan yang bisa melakukan apapun yang dikehendaki. Jika ia Tuhan, mungkin Junmyeon masih ada bersamanya saat ini dan tengah berdiri di samping ranjangnya untuk membangunkannya.

**Cklek**

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengusir pikiran anehnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria yang kini tengah melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pintu tampak tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Pangeran kecil, apa kau sudah bangun? Cepatlah mandi dan segera turun. Joori sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu." ia kini melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun yang cukup luas itu. Berjalan ke arah jendela kemudian membuka tirai yang masih tertutup rapat. Mata Sehun sedikit memicing—menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retinanya.

"Berhenti memanggilku pangeran kecil! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" protes Sehun seraya turun dari ranjangnya. Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi yang terletak di sudut ruangan lalu membanting pintunya cukup keras. Sementara pria yang masih berdiri di dekat jendela itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Aku menunggumu di bawah, pangeran kecil!" ia berteriak kemudian menyempatkan diri sesaat untuk memperhatikan sekeliling kamar 'pangeran kecil' itu lalu segera pergi dari ruangannya.

oOo

Suara sumpit dan sendok logam saling berdentingan karena terbentur mangkuk porselen. Sarapan pagi yang hanya terdiri dari 2 orang itu terasa sedikit hening sebelum salah satu dari mereka membuka mulutnya—memulai pembicaraan.

"_Samcheon_—" Sehun memanggilnya pelan. Lelaki berusia 30 tahun lebih itu mendongak sejenak—menatap Sehun yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"_Ne_? Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan pangeran kec—"

"_Samcheon_, sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku pangeran kecil!" protesnya kesal dengan air muka berubah serius. Pamannya itu kembali tertawa pelan. Ia selalu senang jika menggoda keponakannya seperti ini. Niatnya hanya ingin membuat Sehun kembali mengingatnya—mengembalikan ingatannya —namun rupanya anak remaja yang tengah beranjak dewasa itu tak suka dengan panggilan masa kecilnya. Bahkan ia tak mau lagi jika harus mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, Sehunnie. Jika maumu seperti itu. Lalu?" ia mengernyitkan dahinya—menunggu pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan Sehun selanjutnya. Anak laki-laki berkulit pucat itu berdehem pelan seraya menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Kau tahu kan jika aku—bukan anak kecil lagi?" ujar Sehun dengan tatapan seriusnya. Pamannya hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapi ucapannya.

"Kurasa aku bisa mengurus rumah ini sendiri. Maksudku kau tak perlu lagi menyuruh Joori _Noona_ untuk membersihkannya atau sekedar membuatkan makanan untukku. Aku bisa sendiri." Sehun meyakinkan pria di depannya itu.

"Benar kau bisa sendiri?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan mantap. Ia kembali menyumpit makanannya lalu memakannya dengan lahap.

"Oh ya, _Hyung_ menghubungiku tadi malam. Kenapa kau tak mengangkat telepon ayahmu? Dia merindukannmu." Tatapannya berubah sedih. Memang sejak saat itu—sejak peristiwa yang menorehkan luka bagi keluarga mereka terjadi—hubungan Sehun dan juga kedua orang tuanya tampak merenggang. Ibu yang ingin mengusir kenangan buruk dengan pergi ke tempat jauh untuk menenangkan diri serta ayah yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sehun sendirian. Bahkan tak ada yang mampu mengembalikan ingatannya.

"Benarkah? Kurasa itu hanya ungkapan kebohongan saja." Sehun masih memakan sarapannya dengan tenang. Tak tergambar ekpresi apapun di wajah tampannya. Donghae yang menangkap raut kesedihan tersembunyi dihadapannya kemudian segera beranjak dari duduknya. Ia menarik kursi di samping Sehun kemudian mendaratkan tubuhnya disana.

"Hei, kenapa bicara seperti itu _eoh_? Mereka memang merindukanmu." Tangan Donghae menepuk pelan bahu yang terlihat rapuh itu. Sehun berhenti mengunyah makanannya—meletakkan sumpit di samping mangkuk kemudian menatap benda tersebut cukup lama.

"Benarkah?" suaranya terdengar serak. Donghae menyodorkan air minum padanya namun ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk menyentuhnya.

"Tentu saja, Sehunnie. Bahkan mereka selalu mengusahakan kesembuhanmu. Mereka selalu berusaha mengembalikan ingatanmu—"

"Bahkan aku tak ingin ingatanku kembali." Potong Sehun cepat. Ucapannya membuat Donghae seketika bungkam. Ia memperhatikan lekat-lekat pemilik ukiran tampan itu.

"Kau tak boleh bicara seperti itu. Semua orang menginginkan ingatanmu kembali. Kau tak merindukan mereka? Teman-temanmu?"

"Aku tak punya teman."

"Oh Sehun—"

"Hanya Junmyeon _Hyung_—"

"Justru agar kau dapat mengingat Junmyeon—"

"_Shireo_! Mengingatnya hanya akan membuatku sakit." Pungkas Sehun akhirnya. Ia mendorong kursinya ke belakang kemudian segera menyambar tasnya dengan kasar—ingin segera mengakhiri topik pembicaraan menyakitkan itu. Donghae hanya menghela nafas. Ekor matanya mengikuti kemana Sehun melangkah.

"Aku akan mengantar pangeran—maksudku keponakan tersayangku ini ke sekolah!" kelakar Donghae yang sama sekali tak terkesan lucu—berusaha mencairkan suasana canggung diantara mereka. Ia perlahan merubah raut wajahnya menjadi masam saat Sehun sama sekali tak menanggapi ucapannya. Tubuh semampai itu kini tengah memakai sepatunya sembari duduk di sofa berwarna biru muda di tengah ruangan. _Earphone_ menyumpal kedua telinganya dan terang saja jika Sehun tak akan mendengar apapun—atau dia hanya berpura-pura tak mendengarnya—atau mungkin _mood_-nya memang sedang tak bagus.

"Aku bisa berangkat sendiri." Ujarnya sambil melengos pergi tanpa melirik Donghae sedikitpun. Pria bertubuh tak terlalu tinggi itu hanya mampu terdiam sambil menghela nafasnya dalam—menatap punggung Sehun yang menghilang di balik pintu.

oOo

Masih tersisa 30 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Sehun berjalan melewati lorong kelas yang masih belum terlalu ramai oleh siswa lainnya dengan tangan memegang erat tali tasnya. Ia agak tertunduk. Suasana hatinya memang sudah buruk sejak ia membuka matanya tadi pagi. Bahkan setiap hari ia tak pernah mengalami _mood_ yang bagus. Dan lebih buruknya lagi seseorang menubruk bahunya hingga ia segera menatap tajam si pelaku tak tahu diri itu.

"Ups, _sorry_!" ujarnya dengan nada dibuat-buat. Mungkin sejak awal ia memang sudah mengincar Sehun untuk dikerjai.

"Park Chanyeol." Dengus Sehun dengan suara rendah. Ia membuang nafasnya malas kemudian berniat untuk mengabaikan teman brengseknya itu dan segera pergi ke kelas.

"_Ya_!" panggil Chanyeol saat Sehun tiba-tiba saja meninggalkannya. Pria kurus itu menulikan pendengarannya. Namun sayangnya tarikan Chanyeol pada pergelangan tangannya membuat Sehun terpaksa harus berhenti.

"Apa-apaan kau? Pagi-pagi sudah ingin ribut denganku?!" bentak Sehun seraya berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol.

"Ow—rupanya aku sudah memancing singa yang tengah lapar."

"Aku tidak lapar! Lepas!" ia menghentakkan tangan Chanyeol hingga terlepas. Seringai tipis muncul di bibir Chanyeol kemudian disusul dengan tawa lepas yang membuat Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Beberapa siswa yang melewati mereka menatap Chanyeol heran sambil berkasak-kusuk membicarakan. Sehun ikut memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya kemudian kembali memandang Chanyeol dengan geram.

"_Neo micheosseo_?"

"_Ne_. Aku bisa jadi gila jika tidak mempermalukanmu sehari saja." Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya kemudian menatap Sehun meremehkan. Pria yang sejak tadi sudah ingin menyentuh kursinya pun kini menatap Chanyeol tak kalah tajam. Tanpa berniat untuk menggubris ucapannya, Sehun pun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding disampingnya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Cih. Oh Sehun. Kau akan tahu hukuman apa yang pantas untuk orang yang sudah mengabaikanku. Lihat saja!" Ia menyeringai.

oOo

Sehun berjalan dengan tergesa menuju kelasnya. Kepalanya terasa panas dengan amarah yang hampir meledak. Chanyeol selalu saja membuat _mood_nya semakin buruk. Ia memang senang mem_bully_ Sehun. Namun kesabaran seseorang memang ada batasnya. Sehun tak boleh hanya diam saja. Sekali-kali ia harus melawan pria tinggi itu lalu menghajarnya hingga menyesal.

Pikirannya yang dipenuhi dengan cara membalas Chanyeol membuatnya tak fokus pada jalanan. Ia terkesiap kaget ketika seorang _yeoja_ berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan aneh. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"_Ne_?" ujarnya ragu. _Yeoja_ itu masih menatapnya seolah ia mengenal Sehun. Tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sehun tidak mengerti. Mereka masih dalam posisi yang sama. Semakin Sehun menatapnya, otaknya terus memproses dengan keras. Ia seperti mengenali _yeoja_ di depannya. Tapi dimana?

"_Neo_—"

"Maaf—" ketika kata maaf tersebut keluar dari bibir sang _yeoja_, Sehun merasa kepalanya sakit luar biasa. Otaknya berusaha untuk mengingat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tak ingin ia ingat.

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Preview Next Chapter-**

"Aku tidak bisa muncul di depannya sebagai aku!"

"Pengecut!"

.

.

"Berhenti mengikutiku!"

.

.

"Siapa kau?"

.

.

"Orang yang akan mengembalikan ingatanmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keep or delete?**


End file.
